


Frustration

by Sylverstia



Series: Chronological Order [42]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendly banter, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/Sylverstia
Summary: What Nines did to save Sixty was incredibly stupid. Gavin shares his two cents about it.Set in between chapter 2 and 3 of Friends Don't Do Like That





	Frustration

Gavin wasn’t really sure how long he had been staring at his partner’s still body. Cory kept glancing over to him, but there was no other movement, no words. No expressions.

Cindy had kept the android under for almost three days while they continued to work on repairs and to find a way to disable his pain receptors.

The latter was still a work in progress.

Sixty and his girlfriend had left earlier in the day. The other android was still healing but well enough to go back home. It was almost strange not to listen to the sappy nonsense the woman muttered at Sixty, and his sassy responses. It showed, that he and Connor where built on the same base.

Steel blue eyes met his once again and Gavin finally dared to grasp the android’s limp hand. There was a small twitch in response, an attempt to close the hand around his cool fingers.

The damage had been insane. Cory had been extremely lucky that Cindy happened to be in the same mall at the time. Or unlucky. If Sixty hadn’t been there, this wouldn’t have happened.

Cory was in a horrible amount of pain, and no one could take the burden off of him. He endured it silently. No complaint, no attitude. In fact, if Cindy hadn’t mentioned it, Gavin wouldn’t have known. The detective was almost impressed. But this had been Cory’s fault. No one had asked him to save Sixty.

“…You almost damaged Connor’s processor.” Cory then finally spoke.

Gavin blinked in surprise and confusion. He had expected anything. Ranging from an apology to mockery, but not that.

“Really now? _That _is the first thing you have to say after all of this?!” Gavin hissed back at him.

Cory resumed staring at the ceiling, a small tremor running through the hand Gavin was still holding. “It wasn’t Connor’s fault.”

Gavin scoffed. “And whose fault is it then?!”

Cory grimaced, heaved a small sigh and looked back at Gavin. “Connor is afraid of heights. He couldn’t move.”

“Yeah right.”

“Listen to me!” Cory raised his voice, grimaced immediately after and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before he continued, “He didn’t want this to happen. He pinged me with a message millisecond before it happened.”

The detective raised an eyebrow. “And why did you jump?”

“Sixty would have died if I hadn’t.”

“In case you have forgotten, you almost died too!”

Cory gripped Gavin’s hand with a force that surprised the man. “Connor died like this once. He pushed an android off a high-rise building to save a little girl.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know that. The girl was Emma.”

Cory nodded. “Connor fell 70 floors, crashed into the asphalt six seconds later and was conscious for thirty seconds after that. He remembers all of it.”

“Well tough shit, he could have avoided all of this if he just moved. And why the fuck did he expect _you_ to do something about it?!”

The android shook his head. “He didn’t ask me to do anything, Gavin.” He muttered.

“Then why did he message you at all?”

“Give me your phone.”

Gavin grimaced and fumbled the device out of his jeans, then handed it to his partner. Cory took it into his shaking free hand and interfaced with it. Barely a second later the screen lit up and Gavin could see the Mall from Cory’s point of view.

There was the rail, Gavin next to the android. Then Cory jerked, and Connor’s voice screamed, _“I couldn’t catch him!“_

Cory was already moving; Gavin could see countless timers and numbers racing across the interface. The android then jumped over the rail in the exact moment Sixty fell past. There was the face of absolute terror, and the next moment the feed cut off.

Cory locked the phone and handed it back to Gavin.

“…Fuck.” Gavin hissed, stomach turning as he grasped the phone.

“He didn’t ask me to catch Sixty. And I only had a split second to act. Our chances of survival, if I caught him were 45% and 53%. I landed in an unfortunate way.”

Gavin shook his head, still angry at Cory but understanding the reasoning now. “And you… think this much in what? Five seconds?”

“It takes about 25 milliseconds to reach a conclusion in such a situation. I hesitated. If I had been faster, I could have grabbed him and held on to the rail.”

“You’re insane.” Gavin hissed. “You…” The human clenched his jaw for a moment. “Cory, you almost died!”

Cory smiled, nodded slowly. “I know. I was aware of the risk.”

Gavin jumped off his chair, took a step closer to the android, face red in anger and tears shooting into his eyes. “…I thought you were dead! All I see is you jump off the fucking floor and land on the ground! I thought-“

His voice gave out as a tear splashed into Cory’s face.

Cory opened his mouth to say something, but Gavin let his head sink onto the android’s chest, fisted the fabric of his shirt as he fought tears. “I fucking thought you were _dead_!”

The android grabbed his shirt, pulled on it. “…I’m sorry.” He whispered. “For scaring you… and for being stupid and… for almost dying.”

Gavin chuckled silently. “Just don’t ever do that again, okay?”

“We had that conversation before…”

“I fucking mean it.” The detective hissed as he slowly got up again and put his chair back in place. “I’m gonna deck you in the face next time too.”

“Please don’t. Your wrist is sprained from the impact.”

Gavin scoffed and lightly bumped his fist against Cory’s head. “Watch me.”

“Unfair. I’m injured.”

The human slumped back down on the chair and sighed deeply, then picked up a small cardboard box from the floor and held it out to Cory.

“What’s that?”

“Another prick.” Gavin smirked and opened the lid to reveal a cactus. “Thought that every time you scare the shit out of me, I’ll get you a cactus. And someday you’ll have to sleep on top of them. Maybe that teaches you a lesson.”

A small smile made its way to Cory’s face. “Maybe I should do that too for every time you scare me.”

“Can’t be that often.”

“Five times you had me terrified. Seven incidents where I was afraid you had seriously injured yourself… fifteen situations where you almost got shot and only got lucky. Twenty ei-“

“Okay, okay!” Gavin yelled. “Shut up I get the point.”

“You need to apologize to Connor.”

“Fuck you, no.”

“I know why you punched him, but it wasn’t entirely justified. You knocked him offline for two hours.”

“How do you even know all of this shit?” Gavin asked in confusion.

Cory smirked. “Cindy talks a lot.”

“God, fuck her too.”


End file.
